One Girl, Two Boys and a Magic School
by Lizzy221B
Summary: Au départ un pari ... Notre auteure française Mary Elizabeth Holmes, élève à Poudlard en troisième année, rencontre, sous le nom de Mary Masen, le célibrissime et dérangeant Sherlock Holmes et son compagnon de toujours, John Watson, élèves en sixième année. OS !


_**Voilà des circonstances bien particulières pour publier cet OS …. Depuis le début des « vacances », je n'ai pas été bien souvent chez moi. Et apparemment mon organisme a maintenant décidé de compenser les deux ans de prépa sans maladies …. Donc, A Detective In The Orders est en suspens, mais bientôt fini, rassurez-vous. De plus, je me suis lancée dans un autre projet, un peu particulier, qui devait être absolument posté aujourd'hui, date des résultats du Bac pour nos heureux lycéens ( félicitations à tous les diplômés)…. Nous avions fait un pari avec Mary Elisabeth Holmes ….. Et voilà comment cet OS se retrouve sur fanfiction. **_

_**Je rappelle le principe : notre fantastique auteure, élève à Poudlard sous le nom de Mary Masen, rencontre le célibrissime Sherlock Holmes …. **_

_**Lizzie, j'espère de tout mon cœur que cet OS te plaira ….**_

_**Quand à vous chers lecteurs, j'espère que vous prendrez également du plaisir à suivre les aventures de cette auteure, dont vous lisez peut-être les fanfictions avec assiduité ...**_

_**Les merveilleux personnages de la BBC et de A.C.D ne m'appartiennent pas, ni le fabuleux univers de J.K Rowling .  
**_

**One Girl, Two Boys and a Magic School**

_C'était bien sa veine... Elle allait finir par être en retard pour le cours de potion …. Et Dieu sait à quel point le professeur Rogue pouvait se montrer intransigeant …. Même avec des élèves de la maison Serdaigle.._

D'un geste nerveux, Mary releva une mèche de cheveux tombée devant ses yeux et fourra les rouleaux de parchemins dans son sac. Jetant celui-ci sur son épaule, elle se précipita vers le bureau de Mme Pince et posa brusquement ses livres empruntés, sous le regard désapprobateur de la bibliothécaire. La sorcière détestait ranger elle-même les ouvrages empruntés par les étudiants. Mais Mary n'avait, mais n'avait alors vraiment pas le temps de parcourir les rayons de l'immense bibliothèque de Poudlard. C'est presque en courant que la petite brune sortit de la salle et se dirigea en direction des cachots.

« Aïe ! »

Plongée dans ses réflexions, la jeune fille n'avait pas aperçu deux élèves qui bavardaient à côté des escaliers menant aux souterrains.

« A défaut d'être à l'heure, tu pourrais au moins regarder où tu mets tes pieds …. Mary Masen »

La jeune fille releva la tête et vit alors, ébahie qui elle venait de percuter de plein fouet.

Grand, les cheveux noirs et bouclés, une écharpe bleue-bronze nouée autour du cou, Sherlock Holmes se tenait là, en compagnie de son non moins célèbre ami, le Gryffondor John Watson.

« Ah … euh … Vraiment désolée …. Je …. »

« Élève en troisième année, une mère sorcière travaillant au ministère et un père moldu avocat d'affaire à la City. Brillante en métamorphose et dans l'étude des runes, des lacunes dans le cours de notre délicieux Rogue …. Ah ... et …. hum... un béguin pour … un élève de Serdaigle .. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus ... »

« Sherlock ... » siffla John.

« Je crois que tu en as suffisamment dis pour l'instant…. Laisse-la aller à son cours de potion, qu'elle évite de prendre des heures de retenue à cause de cet enfoiré»

La pauvre élève en question avait à ce moment précis les joues en feu. Trois ans en effet qu'elle étudiait à Poudlard, dans la maison de Serdaigle et trois ans qu'elle entendait parler en bien ou, ce qui était le plus souvent le cas, en mal, du fascinant Sherlock Holmes et de ses capacités de déductions foudroyantes. Il avait beau faire parti de sa maison, elle n'avait jamais eu jusqu'à présent l'occasion de lui adresser la parole. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire de toute façon à cet élève de sixième année si brillant, dont le regard bleu acier la terrifiait ?

« Non vraiment … Je ne vois pas qui ... » poursuivait le détective. Les sourcils froncés, il tournait autour de la jeune fille qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

« Sherlock ! » rugit alors le blondinet. Le grand brun s'arrêta net.

« Tu sais à quel point les enquêtes inachevées m'agacent John ! »

« Ceci n'est pas une enquête, mais encore une de tes immondes intrusions dans la vie privée des habitants de Poudlard. Rappelle-toi ce qui nous est arrivé lorsque tu as proclamé à qui veut l'entendre que Rusard était un cracmol …. »

« Alors c'est vrai les rumeurs ? Le concierge est un cracmol ? » demanda Mary d'une voix timide.

« Tu vois, John ! » lança Sherlock en faisant un grand geste en direction de la jeune fille.

« Les gens ont besoin de ce type d'informations, ils ne vivent qu'à travers les ragots, tâchant d'égayer ces tristes et vaines années d'étude de sor ... »

« Arrête ton cinéma Sherlock ! On sait tous les deux à quel point tu prends ton pied lors des cours de métamorphose ou de potion …. »

Le blondinet regarda alors sa montre.

« D'ailleurs Mary, je te conseille d'y aller maintenant … Malheureusement pour toi, ou pour en fait l'ensemble des élèves de Poudlard, Sherlock n'a pas d' incroyable révélation susceptible de troubler Rogue »

« Mais si John,l'aff... »

La jeune fille sursauta. Toute à sa surprise, puis à sa joie d'avoir rencontré Sherlock et son acolyte et d'avoir assisté de près à un de leurs fascinants échanges, elle en avait presque oublié son abominable cours de potion.

« Ah … Oui … Merci John.. J'y vais » bégaya la jeune fille, tout agitant timidement une main en direction des deux garçons. Le blondinet répondit à son salut avec un grand sourire, tandis que Sherlock, s'étant maintenant complètement désintéressé de la jeune fille, continuait de bavarder avec le Gryffondor.

Mary avait déjà descendu quelques marches, lorsque prise d'une soudaine impulsion, la jeune fille se retourna en direction des deux sorciers et lança d'une voix tremblante, effrayée par tant d' hardiesse.

« J'ai en effet un faible pour un Serdaigle, Mr Holmes. D'ailleurs, on murmure qu'un autre élève, un batteur à Gryffondor, serait également sous son charme. Mais je crois qu'il ne semble pas très bien comprendre les signaux que ces deux personnes lui envoient. »

Mary dévala alors le reste des marches jusqu'au cachot tandis que John, cramoisi, tachait d'éviter le

regard d'un Sherlock on ne peut plus sceptique …

**Merci d'avoir lu cet OS dédié à Mary Elisabeth Holmes. **

**Lizzie, tu peux utiliser ta masse d'armes quand tu veux ….**


End file.
